The Last Shard
by Animegurl002
Summary: Two years have passed since the team disbanded. Kagome left never to return again, but when Inuyasha finds a way back into her world, can he save her from her new life and will she let him?


"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed at the sky. It was coming and he could feel it. Every since _she_ left, demons were attacking him a lot more frequently. Her pure aura scared a lot of them away, but now that she was gone, many of them chose to seek revenge on the hanyou for fallen comrades. He wasn't concerned though, because although she was gone, she hadn't taken his strength with her.

Inuyasha's head snapped upright as a large bear youkai burst into his clearing, causing trees to creak and splinter as it pushed it's way through. The bear demon was bigger than he'd thought, in fact, it was bigger than any other that he'd ever seen. Inuyasha smirked wickedly, 'This should be fun.'

The bear demon was fast, even he had to admit it after it scratched him for a third time. Inuyasha frowned, at the rate this fight was going, he wouldn't even be able to power up the Wind Scar. The hanyou dodged a large paw that was meant to crush him by jumping back, and landing in a crouched position. The bear demon roared loudly and tried again to smash the smaller man, but this time, Inuyasha was ready. He brought the Tetsusaiga up and pierced through the demon's paw. The bear stumbled back a few steps, and Inuyasha aimed his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack at it's face. The bear screamed even louder in pain, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to leap up and grab his sword, still lodged in the demon's hand, and slice it completely in half using the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha landed gracefully, and transformed his Tetsusaiga back to it's dormant form. He looked down at himself in disgust, and frowned at the blood that spattered his fire rat coat. He sighed loudly, 'I need a bath.' Just as he was about to start for the hot springs a few miles back, something caught his eye. It was a small sliver of shimmering pink glass. His eyes widened.

Flashback

"What do you mean, you're not letting me go home! I have a test you jerk, and I can't afford to fail it!"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid tests. We got shard hunting to do, or did you forget!"

Kagome trembled with anger, "I said I'm going home! That's all there is to it!"

The enraged school girl tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I said you're staying, _and that's all there is to it!_." Inuyasha yelled mocking her, putting a hand on his hips and pointing a finger like she did. Kagome couldn't help but to crack a smile at his cuteness.

"You jerk.", she teased coyly. Inuyasha grinned sheepishly, he loved her bright smile. He let out a sigh, "Don't be too long Kagome. We need you."

The young priestess felt her face burn, and she clumsily turned to go. Inuyasha smirked a little at her back as he watched her stumble and giggle away. He loved the effect he always got when he was nice to her. Inuyasha watched until she was too far to be seen before he turned around to go back to the village himself. The young hanyou walked in silence, relishing the secret thoughts of Kagome that he kept stored in his memory. He smiled to himself as he remembered the way her beautiful brown eyes lit up when he won her a pink kimono in a test of strength at the village's annual festival. She was especially stunning that night with moonlight kissing her face and the delicate kimono hugging her body. Inuyasha continued unaware of anything, not even the strong presence close by.

"Thinking of me, love?"

Before he could even turn around, he felt a pair of cold arms snake themselves around his waist and an even colder face bury itself into his back, but he felt no heartbeat.

"Kikyou", Inuyasha whispered breathily. He could feel her smile slightly against him upon hearing her name.

"You were in a daze my love. Remembering times of us I presume?"

Inuyasha nodded a little and Kikyou sighed contentedly. He turned around in her arms and she gazed up into his golden eyes. She looked so much like Kagome, yet so different. While Kagome's eyes were vibrant and shining, Kikyo's were dull and empty. Her face was emotionless and haunting, while Kagome's was vivid and soft. Kagome was loyal and passionate, and she loved with all her heart. She was beautiful.

Inuyasha took in a breath. "Kikyou. You were the first person I've ever loved in my life.", he said making her beam.

"You didn't see a hanyou when you looked at me, and I loved you even more for that. I would have died for you Kikyou. But, so much time has come between us and now there's some…"

Kikyou cut him off by pressing an icy kiss to his lips. Inuyasha felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he felt her lips move against his still ones. She was not going to make this easy. He prayed silently that she would stop, knowing that he didn't have the strength to hurt her by pushing her away. When she finally stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief, until he noticed she was gazing at something over his shoulder. The dead miko smirked wickedly as she returned to his lips this time with a renewed passion, and wandering hands that found their way to his chest. Inuyasha frowned confusedly, until all of a sudden, he felt a strong wave of upset aura nearby. Kagome.

Even if he were an ordinary human, he still would have felt the overwhelming chi in back of him. Completely forgetting about the dead miko in front of him, he turned to run after the live one behind him. Branches blurred around him as he raced behind the weeping beauty. He had to catch her. If he let her go now, he wouldn't see her again until she came back on her own, and knowing her stubbornness, that could be never. Together they had found all but two jewel shards, and Kagome had them all. Inuyasha silently cursed himself and wondered why he was unable to keep up with her. When he reached the clearing of the well, he watched hopelessly as the priestess swung her legs over the rim of the time portal and braced to leave.

With a burst of speed that rivaled that of his brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha closed the distance between them in one leap. He heard Kagome sob softly before pushing off into blue oblivion. Desperately, he tried to grab for her, but all he felt was silken strands of hair slip between his fingers. She was gone.


End file.
